


Endearment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pisses you off, and you're giving him the silent treatment. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> F/B = Favorite Band  
> ~  
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!  
> x

* * *

 

     Oh, Dean had really done it this time.

     Now, you love your husband, you really do, but sometimes he's just...exhausting. And irritating.

      So, then it boils down to the question: _what could he have done that pissed you off so badly?_

      See, often times you and Dean would play silly little jokes on each other. Harmless, really. But this time, he went over the line. Oh, he crushed the line and smashed it into a brick wall.

     He had _ruined_ your special edition Harry Potter box set.

     And you were _pissed_.

     The pages were blacked out in _every single book_. How he'd done it without you noticing, you'd never know. But when you'd found them like that on your shelf, you'd screamed. Sam wasn't idiotic enough to even come _near_ your books. Cas wasn't here often enough, nor did he even understand how to prank people.

     So that left Dean. Who, had admitted almost immediately after seeing the look of ** _pure anger_** in your eyes.

     "Y/N, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Dean frowns.

     You now sit in the library armchair, back against one of the armrests, legs thrown over the other, flipping through a magazine.

"I dunno, Dean, why don't you ask the Harry Potter books you ruined? I'm sure there's some valuable information in there - oh, wait, you can't read them because the pages are blacked out!" You snap, never taking your eyes off your lap.

     "I'll buy you a new set, okay? I'm sorry," He awaits a response, but doesn't receive one, as you gingerly flip to the next page, "Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment now? Is that how this is gonna go? Fine." He walks out of the library, mumbling under his breath. You just smirk.

 

* * *

 

   

     By day three of silence from your end, he breaks. When he comes back from the store that morning he's gotten you flowers, your favorite ice cream, and he did, in fact, buy you a new set of books. He makes your favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

    You still don't bite.

     He catches you by surprise that night, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder, "I really am sorry, babygirl." His breath is warm against your ear, but you don't even flinch, simply continuing on to whatever you're doing. He huffs, walking away. You assume he's formulating some sort of plan.

    Truthfully, you weren't even that mad anymore - he'd made it up to you. But, hey, you liked being spoiled. Not that you weren't already - Dean was romantic, even if he didn't admit it. But _this_? This was even better.

    So the next morning, when you get up for breakfast, you greet Sam, and sit down with your coffee, and then Dean walks in.

    "Mornin', sweetpea." Dean kisses your cheek.

    _Oh, he must be desperate now._

Dean has only ever called you sweetpea a handful of times - usually when you're alone, after bad hunts, or out of genuine adoration.

   But to say it in front of Sam, in the morning, without even missing a beat? You have to suppress the urge to double over laughing. 

   He slaps something down on the table in front of you.

   Curiously, you take a look at the envelope.

   " _Oh my fucking god_. Dean Winchester, you did not!" Your eyes widen, and you stare at disbelief at the paper in front of you. Two tickets to F/B's concert in Nashville next month.

    "Ah, she speaks!" Dean grins smugly.

    You fling your arms around his neck. Sam just rolls his eyes, walking out of the kitchen.

    "So, am I forgiven?" He kisses your forehead, returning the hug eagerly. 

     "Babe, I forgave you, like, two days ago. I was just holding out until you broke down, begging for my forgiveness. This works too, though." You smile coyly.

      Dean looks momentarily pensive, before lifting you up on the kitchen counter, "You kept me in suspense two days just so I would spoil you?" 

     "Mm, yeah. Best four days of my life, I'd say."

     "Well, then you might as well make it five, because by the time I'm done with you, it's gonna be morning." He kisses up your neck, and you giggle.

 

     Long story short, you certainly know what tactic to use when you're mad at Dean, now.

 

 


End file.
